


Copy That

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions oft speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy That

They've all noticed that Eren never tells Corporal Levi no.

Auruo claims he’d been the first to notice, since he is the one who knows Corporal Levi the most… this is strictly his opinion.

It’d been going on even way back, when they’d still been organising their new HQ.

He’d been moving some old junk from Hanji’s new office that she’d asked him to take downstairs into these old archives. He’d not been aware that’d there’d be anyone else down there, but he’d heard the Corporal’s voice and had glanced through the crack at the door into this particular book and paper piled room. Wondering if he should bring the stuff Hanji had given him here and not some other also very book and paper heavy room when he’d stopped himself from just barging in. Curious on whom Levi is talking to.

It’s the new recruit, that brat who can turn into a titan (supposedly).

Corporal Levi sounds very annoyed, more so than usual… frustrated almost.

“Hey, Eren.”

“Yes, Corporal?”

Levi is standing near the opposite end of the room, halfway up a ladder, looking on some higher shelf as he speaks to Eren, who is standing by a desk Levi is pointing at.

“Look around there, have you found it yet?”

Eren is shaking his head.

“Not yet sir. There are a lot of… papers. Are you sure you left your pen down here?”

“I would not be looking for it here if I didn’t think so. Or are you trying to tell me you cannot follow simple orders, Eren, that when a superior officer tells you to _look for something_ you can’t just fucking do it, being as you’re not blind are ya?”

Auruo had wanted to laugh but stopped himself, he’s been here too long without making his presence known for it to not be anything but eavesdropping and he doesn’t want to anger the Corporal… especially when it’s Eren who’s under fire.

Eren is embarrassed and has resumed looking, moving everything off and back onto the desk, circling around it- as much as he can since it’s pushed against another bookcase. Levi has stepped down a few steps, they’d come down here to this room to not only look for his pen but some books that’d be useful for the crappy paperwork they’d been working on back upstairs in his office earlier before.

Levi sighs, and checks for those books on this lower shelf, finds them. As he glances over to see… instead of trying to move the desk (and be further embarrassed in case he can’t) or ask for Levi’s help to move the desk- Eren has gotten on his hands and knees on the floor and is trying to look under the desk extremely determinedly.

Auruo thinks Eren looks a little silly, with his butt up in the air, and him stretching forth an arm under the desk; it causes his shirt to ride down, showing half his back and belly- surely the Corporal must think it’s a silly sight too- when he hears a sharp intake of breath, another annoyed sound. But when he looks back to Corporal Levi, he’s more composed than ever. So cool is even what Auruo wants to think… Levi descends the rest of the ladder. Steps careful, measured, and silent, as he watches Eren struggle- tossing the books he’d wanted on the desk. Eren almost rising back up from his position at the noise, rising almost with a pained sigh-

“A good idea. You’re using your head now Eren. Be careful. The floor is rather dirty. I remember I dropped the pen a few times… I’m allergic to paperwork you might have guessed. The pen is probably somewhere, rolled away, on the floor.”

Eren does not get up, but remains on the floor at the Corporal’s words.

“Is that so sir? In that case, it’s no wonder you left your pen. I can understand how you would leave it if the floor is in the state it is. Is that why you’ve asked me to retrieve it sir. I will search harder.”

Levi had stopped to stand, stare, speak, and now resumes stepping over to where Eren is still on the ground, looking, reaching under the desk and feeling around, cringing and hoping nothing bites him under there.

Auruo had to really hold his laughter in then, it seemed to him Corporal Levi is playing with Eren- he must think Eren an amusing sight just as he thought he would- surely, since he just keeps staring at Eren but then-

“Have you reached to the bookshelf yet Eren? Do you need a hand? Shall I help you go in deeper-”

It felt as if Levi’s voice had gotten deeper, slightly as he says this, getting closer to where Eren is working. He suggests that Eren should stretch a little more, arch his back higher, bring his hips up further, and spread his legs wider to reach farther back. Just suggestions that Eren dutifully obeys because Corporal Levi is telling him to do these things, and while Eren has done them diligently, it still isn’t enough for Levi who comes in even closer. Placing his hands on Eren’s hips. He pulls at them against his own, grinding down into them since they’d been too high, but all Eren need to do is spread his legs a little wider… Eren does as he’s told again, reaching further under the desk. Shirt almost fallen down to his neck. When Levi suggests perhaps the pen isn’t under there, Eren feels something- voice hitching in delight as he makes a happy sound of recognition- and Auruo startled, thinks he hears a groan… from the… Corporal…?

“I think it’s here sir! It’s all thanks to you Corporal Levi! Please go deeper with me, we’ll be sure to reach the spot together without fail!”

Auruo had almost felt like he wanted to close the door then, Eren is just a kid… with no idea to what he is saying could totally be taken for something else… if Auruo hadn’t been here from the start to know the context of those words… and seeing the two of them as they are… or maybe he’s just overthinking everything and why would he, could he think of such a thing when it’s the Corporal who’s just trying to… to find his pen! Impossible- this is impossible-

Levi steps back, helping Eren to his feet after they go in deeper together so Eren may reach and retrieve the pen. Eren holds out the pen to Levi who holds at Eren’s hand first to inspect the pen, he looks at each of Eren’s fingers before glancing at the pen. Briefly.

“Yeah, that’s mine.”

Eren is practically beaming. Auruo has never seen such a smile on Eren’s face before, it’s a little creepy… because even he thinks it’s a little cute. Maybe. Only a little! He glances over to Corporal Levi and definitely wants to close the door with seeing and making him admit shit he doesn’t wanna admit- with how Levi is staring at Eren, as if he can’t look away- that maybe this whole time Corporal Levi has been… he’s still holding onto Eren’s hand and doesn’t let go of it until he asks Eren to grasp his pen, not satisfied to take it until he’s had Eren fist his hand around it. He asks Eren how the pen feels. Levi doesn’t allow him to stop clutching the pen until Eren reports he’s worried he might break the pen, that it’s hurting his hand a little.

Levi nods and takes back his pen. All that he’d asked had been to absolutely confirm it was the correct pen right?

Auruo had hoped neither of them had noticed that while he might not have closed the door of the room they’d been in- he’d hurried to the one over and quietly closed that door. As they headed out, up the stairs… Auruo had opened the door and peeked out just to see them ascending. Corporal Levi was making Eren carry a heavy load so he wanted Eren to go first. Auruo had watched as Levi followed behind Eren for once, something they never see when the two are in public together, or others are around- something else that’s not ever seen is Levi intensely and most certainly staring at Eren’s ass. Levi had waited a few stairs… five… and six before following after Eren, fingers twitching for a moment at his sides.

It wasn’t… that which he’d just seen… hadn’t been sexual harassment right? 

Auruo had laughed finally then, alone.

That couldn’t be possible since.

Eren’s a guy… and just a brat too at that.

Auruo had stayed in that room for a long time, thinking his ass off, that box of books and papers Hanji had given him still in his hands.

\--

Next had been Guther.

A different month.

He’d walked into the dining room with a tray of soup and bread (what they usually ate for lunch), not thinking it’d be difficult to decide where to sit at this hour since he was having his meal rather late and everyone else had all long eaten or probably would have just waited for dinner in a few hours, when he’d seen he wasn’t the only late one.

Corporal Levi and Eren were having a late lunch, or had been. While setting up the meals, Eren had spilled something (some of the soup) onto the table and it’d dripped over the side onto the Corporal’s lap. It had to have been his own serving, or the Corporal is eating Eren’s serving… Corporal Levi is eating some bread, spooning some soup into his mouth between bites as Eren nervously kneeling aside him; is apologizing profusely and using a towel he’d fetched from the kitchens hastily, to clean at Levi’s lap.

The soup had gotten onto Levi’s trousers. And Eren is trying to soak up what had gotten onto them, by dirtying his knees and rubbing hard at Levi’s thighs… the crotch… his head bobbing up and down with the movement, as he bites at his lower lip, brow furrowed in intense concentration, glancing up worriedly every now and then from his scowled at work at the Corporal who isn’t sparing so much as a glance, and continues to eat.

“Hey Eren.”

“Yes, Corporal.”

“Make sure you get it all out.”

“Of course sir.”

To be honest if Guther was in such a situation he would have eaten another time, retired to his quarters to change and then wash the trousers after that, but it appears Corporal Levi had been too hungry for that which is almost preposterous given his neat freak status. Guther is musing he might not have any spare clothes at this time but that’s perplexing too, since he does laundry so often. This is merely a means of over the top discipline, is what he’s thinking, when Levi finally looks down on Eren. Eren who's saying he cannot get the soup out with only the towel and would it not be better for them to go to the Corporal’s room for spare clothes? Levi replies after he’s finished eating. He agrees to what Eren has said, only before that he needs Eren to suck on the places where the soup is still in the fabric. He doesn’t want the smell of food to set into the clothes, so this must be dealt with asap. Eren hesitates a few moments about this request before he bends over and places his face in Levi’s lap to do as he’s told. Levi wipes his hands before placing a hand to firmly grip Eren’s hair as he does as he was ordered. When Eren is done and Levi nods to indicate his work is finally satisfactory, Levi turns to where he's known Guther has been standing the whole time, and gestures to an empty seat at the soon to be entirely empty table.

“Aren’t you going to sit?”

Guther walks, proud his legs aren’t shaking as he sits exactly where Levi had pointed to.

Coolly eating his very cold food as the two depart, trying not to hear Corporal Levi tell Eren how Eren would not only have to assist him in cleaning and repairing his clothes but also help him out of them.

\--

What Guther had seen had been an accident on Eren’s part.

What Petra saw must have been an accident by Corporal Levi.

Indeed, it did not look at all like he had planned, or predicted that this might happen.

He looked rather surprised actually, which wasn’t usual for him… but also… much like he’d opened a tin of Darjeeling and discovered it to be of first flush.

In other words… over the moon.

He’d only wanted to tell Eren that the milk was not needed for the tea, and to take it back since there’d been so much poured into this pitcher that just wasn’t going to be used and it shouldn’t go to waste- when he’d picked it up without looking, had been turning to look at and tell Eren what to do with it... when Eren had moved merely by seeing Levi’s movement, hearing “Hey Eren” before it’d been said. And preemptively he’d come before being called. “Yes, Corporal” on his lips as he’d moved forth and thus Levi had spilled milk all over the front of Eren’s shirt.

It was horrible. She'd just been passing by with some papers for Hanji that’d she’d been asked to retrieve since Auruo had accidentally taken them down to the old archives when she’d glanced over through the crack of Corporal Levi’s office door (Eren had not shut it all the way) only mildly curious, to see-

It was simple. Eren should just return to his room to change, or take his shirt off, but instead Levi had put the near empty pitcher of milk down to stand up from his seat. A trembling Eren alarmed and apologizing for the mess he didn’t cause that is dripping onto Corporal Levi’s floor before him, Corporal Levi reaches into his front pocket to pull out a handkerchief. 

He tells Eren to hold still as he grabs at his arm to enforce this order, wiping at the milk that’d splashed against Eren’s mouth and chin, his throat, gentle but thorough about it before the touch turns rough as he presses the not large enough for this spill folded square of cloth to Eren’s sopping wet chest. He’s twisting the fabric and pressing hard at Eren’s skin, Eren crying in alarm briefly when Levi rubs too hard against both his nipples, they peak through the worn fabric of his shirt. Levi is rubbing at those areas in particular, fingers almost cupping now, firmly. He sluggishly ceases trying to use the ever growing soaking handkerchief to clean Eren.

“Sorry, Eren. I should have been more careful. It can’t be helped. I will help you take a bath and we’ll find a clean set of clothes for you.”

Eren’s look of surprise is one Petra is more accustomed to.

“No, there is no need to trouble yourself sir! It was merely an accident. I should have been more alert.”

“Oh? Well it is what it is, and regardless I can’t have you walking around in this state when you’ve been under my care all day.”

Is what Corporal Levi is saying, as he brings an arm over Eren’s shoulders and pulls him from his office to through where his quarters connect. Petra distantly hears running water, her back hard against the wall where she’d swiftly ducked back against it when Levi had started directing Eren. Hoping Corporal Levi is so immersed with Eren, he had not spotted her being nosy.

She hears the water turn off.

The sound of one person getting in the tub… followed by another and the surprised splashing that follows afterwards at Eren not expecting the Corporal to take the bath _with him_ , Petra knows she should leave. Hanji is waiting for her papers and someone might pass through the hall and see her, just weirdly standing by the Corporal’s door like this…

Yes, she should leave.

Petra goes into Corporal Levi’s office.

She goes through the small hall that leads into a small living room space, discreetly peaking, holding her breath as she looks past another doorway, where Levi’s bedroom is… there’s a bathroom beyond it where light is seen from another partially opened door.

Petra is convincing herself that she’d not be here if people – men. If men knew how to close doors, when she vaguely through the many cracks and distance, sees Levi is soaping up Eren’s chest with a washrag, much in the same manner as he had been wiping at Eren’s chest with his handkerchief moments before. Eren’s face is even redder than before, but that might have been on account of the steam-

Petra leaves but she can’t help but notice as surely everyone else does at dinner that night that Eren is not wearing his own shirt.

\--

Erd’s is the worst.

He’d been returning to HQ from a brief run before turning in for the evening. When he’d been passing near the river everyone usually did their exercises by, on account of the cool water that ran close, convenient for when you wanted a drink when you got too hot. 

He could see from up on the path he was taking, looking at it below. That Corporal Levi and Eren had been training together there. He’d passed by and was going through into the woods, getting closer when he’d figured he’d go join them and greet them, stopping when he sees Corporal Levi walk over to where Eren is sitting, the new recruit still panting from the workout. Eren chokes on the water that he’d been drinking, having been handed a canteen of it that’d he’d accepted hesitantly from Corporal Levi. Erd had been in shock on seeing that, for the canteen is Levi’s own.

The reason Eren had suddenly choked and why Erd had stopped and felt compelled to hide behind some bushes… is Levi had reached down to touch at Eren’s stomach, to feel his abs.

Eren’s hand, the one not clasping tightly to the canteen and wiping at his mouth with the back of it, slowly- has folded over Corporal Levi’s hand, following where it touches. Eren wants to get the Corporal’s hand off him but also doesn’t want to be punished for making Corporal Levi do something he doesn’t want to do.

He's gaping for words when-

“Hey Eren.”

“Yes, Corporal.”

“You’re not bad. In a few years time with continued training you’ll develop more muscle.”

Whatever embarrassment or shyness Eren had been feeling has completely vanished at this statement.

“Do you really mean it Corporal Levi?! Is that really possible?”

“It is,” is what Levi replies, as he continues to skim his fingers over Eren’s skin, thinking.

Eren’s hand seems to be encouraging him now, to help him assess when he would have these greater muscles, when he looks over to muse at Corporal Levi’s stomach, his expression becoming increasingly downfallen the longer he looks.

Seeing Eren look, though he’d been stealing glances the entire time they’d been training- Levi takes up that hand on his, he pulls Eren’s to his knees and then settles down onto his own from his crouch. Drawing Eren close he takes Eren’s other hand, after taking back the canteen and discarding it on some grass, he directs both of Eren’s hands to touch at his abs.

“I-is it really alright that I touch them sir?”

Is what Eren stutters out though Levi has initiated this.

“It’s fine.”

Is what he says, releasing Eren’s hands from his grip so Eren may explore for himself, how Levi’s abs feel. Levi is looking down on Eren’s lowered head. Eren has brought his face closer in for a better look with his better feel. Levi can feel Eren’s breath with his increasingly bolder touch. As Eren presses his fingers against Levi’s flesh to confirm-

“Hard! Amazing! You’re so hard Corporal Levi! I’m envious. I want to be this hard too…”

Eren is glancing up at Levi, mouth parted in awe and envy.

By the way Corporal Levi is looking at Eren, even with the night falling upon them and dark approaching. Erd can tell as a hot blooded man that it’s not only the Corporal’s abs that are hard at this moment.

He hears the Corporal reply,

“Very well, Eren. Do you want me to help you with that? Shall I make you this hard too?”

Erd is glad for the dark even though he prays neither of them will see him, catch him- right now his face is probably bright enough to light his way back if it doesn’t give him away- with how hot it is by Eren’s reply, and Erd can’t really blame the Corporal for reacting the way he is can he? With how sincere Eren’s reaction is, how grateful, admiring, and exalting it is-

“Thank you so very much! I will do my best! Please make me as hard as you Corporal Levi!”

Erd is leaving, as he hears Levi explain they’ll do a little more training before returning then. What this training is, Erd doesn’t allow himself to stick around to see. But Levi has pushed Eren to the ground and is atop of him, from what Erd can tell hurriedly glancing down back up the path, as he hurriedly returns back from where he came. Telling himself his steps are loud enough to drown out the grunting he does not hear. Nope.

\--

It’d been many more instances such as those, a lot of nights sleep lost, and guilty consciences and denial and acceptance and denial and maybe acceptance again that’s brought them to this but only now and finally.

Eren looks around to each one of them, contemplating.

Hanji sets down a cup of tea in front of him, and stands back, hands at her hips as Erd, Guther, Petra, and Auruo line up behind her. They’d asked him to take seat in the dining room and so he had, but no one else takes a seat at the table with him. Instead they’re all standing before him on the other side of the table, expressions especially serious. Even Hanji is looking rather serious (for her that is).

Typically when all these people are assembled… a certain someone else should be here, but he is the only one who isn’t present at this time… Eren is alert. On edge.

“Um, if it’s alright that I may ask a question… where is Corporal Levi?”

There’s collective sigh behind Hanji and she smiles a little at him.

“Well, you see... about that Eren… the reason we called you out and have gotten together like this is we wanted to talk to you about Levi.”

“…talk about Corporal Levi?”

“Yes.”

“…while he’s not here…?”

Eren’s look is more than apprehensive as he surveys them all and Erd reassures him it’s not a bad thing to do! Guther is nodding, and Auruo is shaking his head, he really doesn’t want to do anything like this! And Petra is telling him to shut up, looking the most strained of them all, glaring, sweat at her brow, she never thought she would accuse the Corporal of this sort of thing but…

Eren is becoming more alarmed the more they speak, so Hanji clears her throat and loudly requests they quiet down, as she claps her hands together and nods to herself, before uprooting a stack of papers that she heavily plops down onto the table before Eren. So heavy is the stack that it makes his tea cup rattle on its saucer.

Eren looks down at the papers. Interest piqued, if it’s from Hanji then it must be about titans right?

“What is this? Ms Hanji?”

Hanji clears her throat again, more for the sake of racking up suspense than anything. Unlike the fearful, wrecked, and saddened faces behind her that has Eren thinking Corporal Levi isn’t here because something for the worse has happened (suddenly his stomach drops, is that why he is also the only one with a cup of tea?!) Hanji’s face is its usual mirthful… curious… amused… she always did like Eren, since he could turn into a titan, listened to all her stories… but then Eren realizes her smiling isn’t entirely friendly, it’s actually a little something he’s very familiar with- murderous.

“It’s for you Eren! Testimonies by all of Levi’s Squad and a couple observations I’ve made! To help file your case against the Corporal.”

“Case?”

Eren is confused.

He looks down on the first paper for real and starts to read.

What he reads-

Eren bolts to his feet, hands slamming against the table violently before just as so he brings an arm back and another over his chest in salute.

“Excuse me for saying this! My seniors! Squad Leader Hanji! But this sort of complaint is not necessary to be filed against Corporal Levi! Whatever has caused you to think such a thing, surely you are mistaken! Excuse me if this is some sort of joke, but I really don’t understand it!”

After this outburst, Eren’s saluting even harder if that’s possible.

They all bunch in a group with each other and whisper amongst themselves.

They hadn’t foreseen that Eren himself would not have noticed it though they all denied it themselves in the beginning what it is… and some of them had even thought it be best to leave it alone until Eren came to them to complain about this issue… but Eren rarely complains about anything aside from not being able to practice with his 3D maneuver gear as many of them do… how is he supposed to kill titans… he doesn’t want to kill titans only as a titan… they are getting off track.

They all turn back around to him.

Erd goes first, the leader- “Are you sure Eren? Are you sure you don’t want to submit this to the Commander?”

Guther is nodding aside him, a hand on a hip, a thumb jabbed at his chest, “It’s okay Eren, we’re all here for you, we’ll back you up.”

Auruo has his arms crossed, lip curling, he might have been crying earlier with those red eyes- “That’s right you dumb kid! We didn’t write all that out for nothing! Even though… even though… it’s about… the Corporal…”

Petra has slammed her fist against the table, coming up closer to Eren, she stands back and salutes back to him- “Eren! I didn’t want to believe it at all! That the Corporal is capable of such things, but thinking over his upbringing- I mentioned it to you before right? He’s from the underground, they have different… customs… there, different ways of thinking- at first I pardoned it as that- but! It’s not right to you Eren! No one- should have to go through such a thing!”

Eren looks touched by Petra’s salute even though as she spoke she’d sort of crumpled in on herself, but he gulps, and nods- not in admittance, merely in agreement to what she said as true- he believes they will support him but what it is they want to support him for is…

Hanji is urging him on, though her words feel more like she’s poking fun at Levi than trying to ‘comfort’ Eren, “Don’t be scared Eren, you don’t have to be afraid of Corporal Levi any longer, we’re all here for you see?”

Eren looks about all of them, yes, sincerely grateful for their support… but- 

“I’m really thankful for all your words and feelings, my seniors… Ms… Squad Leader Hanji… but these are papers to file a case of sexual harassment... against Corporal Levi… what you’re saying is… what you’re saying he did is-”

Eren trails off, biting at his lip.

Auruo speaks out first “What? That’s not what it is? See he doesn’t think so either! I merely misunderstood that time with the pen.”

Guther has sharply turned on Auruo, frowning, “Then you think it was necessary for the stain in his trousers to be cleaned in such an excessive fashion?”

“Corporal Levi has always been over the top about cleaning,” Erd says, though he agrees with Guther, “but Eren, I don’t know what happened that night between you and the Corporal after he touched your… sweat slicked body…”

Petra’s face is white at Erd’s choice of words but she is trying to be composed, for Eren’s sake.

“That might be odd to the rest of you but, were you upset that night Eren? Maybe Corporal Levi was trying to comfort you and Erd has misunderstood?”

Guther turns to stare at Petra in disbelief at _her_ choice of words, sharing a glance with Erd.

“Are you changing your mind again Petra? Then what about the Corporal bathing with Eren? Are you saying that was because Eren was upset? You think that’s okay?”

Petra has turned back from looking at Eren to everyone else, “W-well Eren was upset that day but…”

“It was Corporal Levi’s fault wasn’t it?”

They all start talking and arguing over each other.

Hanji sighs, a bemused smile on her lips as she rubs at her brow, she takes a seat before him.

She almost seems annoyed which surprises Eren. That annoyance goes away the moment she looks to him and says, “Looks like I’ve been hanging around with Levi too much lately, though not as much as you Eren, what do you say? What do you think about Corporal Levi?”

On Hanji asking this question everyone quiets, and listens to what Eren has to say.

Put on the spot- he looks straight into Hanji’s eyes before addressing them all.

“…what I think… well, first off Mr Auruo you said I was only helping Corporal Levi get a pen? That is true? I have helped him find his pen various times. Mr Guther… have you never sucked a stain from your clothes when you’ve made a spill? I used to do it all the time when I was younger to avoid my mother yelling at me- so it’s not too odd right?”

Eren takes a breath, the way his brow is set, looks like he’s a little angry with them, but that’s typically how he looks about most things.

“…and Ms Petra, you know Corporal Levi very well, so you understand how he gets about cleaning and his own responsibilities the best right? He’s not good at entrusting a task he himself must do to others, and so does everything very hands on.”

Eren ceases his salute and-

“Finally, Mr Erd. I’m not sure what it is you thought Corporal Levi was doing but he really has been helping me train to gain more muscles. See?”

Eren has pulled his shirt up and shows them his much more impressive than before abs, that some of them can attest to… from… accidentally seeing him in the bath… or training by the river with the Corporal… and so on.

Hanji especially knows, in charge of his physicals- but she also knows there’s various ways to strengthen your abs.

That seems to appease Levi’s Squad and they all suddenly feel sweat break out on the back of their necks as familiar guilt rushes back, how could they have doubted the Corporal… also a new fear arises… what would the Corporal do if he walked in now to see all of them gawking at Eren showing off his upper torso to them?

They all move at once to have Eren lower his arms, he looks at them in alarm, remembering the last time they’d swarmed at him had been because he’d partially transformed to pick up that spoon. He thought something might have happened and was stuttering with all their hands on him when they release him just as quickly as they’d rushed forward, once Eren’s shirt has been brought down.

He also sits back down (but not with their assistance) and sips at the cold tea.

“…everyone, that’s why this case must not be filed against Corporal Levi. I trust in him with every fibre of my being. He is Humanity’s Strongest Soldier! He would never do something so dishonourable to compromise the goals and reputation of the Survey Corps.”

…probably.

But Eren doesn’t share that.

Levi’s Squad has turned from Eren, talking amongst themselves, a circle formed. Some of them wiping at the sweat that’d been on their necks. They’re only glad the Corporal hadn’t walked in on any of this.

Though with Eren’s testimony they don’t think Corporal Levi is entirely all that guilty as they… finally had surmised, but it could also just be that Eren is… an angel, how dare the Corporal take advantage of him? Auruo is crying into his cravat and Petra’s glare is so intense, the already cool room has turned colder, Erd needs another handkerchief for his sweat and if Corporal Levi were here he’d ask if Guther needs to take a shit.

In any case, even if Eren doesn’t file a report to Commander Erwin they still need to do something, Corporal Levi had tasked them with protecting Eren as much as protecting others from him. Right now, it’s Eren who needs to be protected… even if it’s from their own Corporal.

Hanji is the one to clear the problem.

“Eren. Another thing. I do think it isn’t necessary for you to follow everything Levi says with 100% obedience. Not even his Squad obeys everything he says. You’re allowed to give him suggestions too, if you think an order isn’t right or logical just tell him. He’s your boss not your master.”

Eren has turned completely white.

“Ms Hanji… do you actually not like me at all? Do you think I want to die?”

Hanji is laughing.

“There it is, there it is~ but haven’t you noticed Eren? It’s only to you that Levi’s been asking so much of. Sure, you’re new and the subordinate with the least experience, but it’s been a while too. He doesn’t need to be this hard on you. You’ve followed many of his orders diligently right? Go on and try it, instead of telling him ‘Yes, Corporal,’ say no every once in a while. Just tell him why. I’m sure he’s asked some pretty stupid things of you! He actually has a larger sense of humour than he’s typically given credit for.”

Eren mulls over it carefully, looking very much like he definitely won’t and does not want to do it. At all.

“…so, when other people are around, I should suggest that Corporal ask someone else instead of myself to do what he asked?”

Hanji is smiling very widely.

“Oh no Eren. You see, Levi doesn’t typically ask you to do something he himself can’t do easily, if other people are around. Think about it. All the things he’s asked you to do while it’s just the two of you. It’s during those times you should refuse him. Do you understand?”

“… a little… not very well.” 

Eren finishes his tea and rises to his feet again, nodding to himself, saluting.

“Then, with your and everyone’s support I shall try this.”

Eren requests they dispose of the report and the lot of them burn it in the hearth they finally lit.

\--

Whoever had given Eren this idea, Levi has already decided.

He’s going to murder them.

He just has to figure out which one of them is responsible.

Eren, always obedient, scared to do otherwise, responded to his name immediately every time it left Levi’s lips, brought him tea, fetched him his comb when it was left on the nightstand of his room, always saved the biggest piece of pie for him, made sure their boots were shined, listened with utmost seriousness and attention when given advice on how to sharpen his blades, ran with him until he couldn’t move any longer, greeted him every morning, was the one to deliver his shoddily done paperwork and even did a lot of his paperwork for him and then carried it to Erwin who needs to take the stick out of this ass over this fucking trail of dead trees, asked if he had slept well, wanted to be strong as him, wants to kill all the titans and be free, looking at the blue skies, picked flowers when he thought they weren’t looking, Eren- who always always says _yes_ to Levi, recently-

Has been telling him no.

It would have been easy, had Eren disobeyed him in front of others, Levi could chalk it up to disciplining his subordinate for not doing a needed task.

But alone, there were indeed some things he asked of Eren that he would not typically ask in front of other people.

Because then it’d be so fucking obvious.

That Levi just wants to see Eren bend over, that he just wants an excuse to touch his hair, that he just wants lay his hands on Eren and for Eren to lay his hands on him. He couldn’t heal as quickly as Eren, that small cut on his arm was actually very serious and needed to be tended to immediately else it could get infected, which also meant Eren should help scrub the floors, and put his back into it. 

His height is a disadvantage, sure there are ladders or stools but Eren is tall enough yeah? To reach that book on the highest shelf? All he has to do is stretch to get up there right? Even if his shirt rides up a little and maybe he knocks into Levi who wants to make sure the job is getting done, so that’s why he can’t move from this spot.

It was little pleasures like this that is keeping his sanity intact, easing the stress that is this shitty workload, and this shitty society, and this shitty world, and this shitty predicament that he didn’t know was going to be this bad, that if he can’t just fucking bang Eren night and day then this was his reward for not pulling any shit.

And then someone had taken it away.

Eren could not have figured this out on his own and Eren would not have been able to compel himself into action if not for someone backing him.

Levi’s going to find out who’s behind this and beat the shit out of them.

Instead of hearing his quota of Eren’s _Yes, Corporal_ he’d been hearing _…well, Corporal_ , _…I suppose, Corporal_ , _maybe, Corporal_ and then the one he hated the most **no, Corporal** whoever the fuck had taught Eren that is going to pray to every dead and living god and meet them once Levi catches them.

As time passes, and Eren refuses him more and more, and it doesn’t help his orders have gotten more ridiculous and sporadic, as this bullshit continues, Levi decides drastic measures must be taken and so comes up with a plan.

He thinks of it when he actually genuinely runs into Eren on accident and they fall to the floor together. Eren atop of him looking down on him worriedly, asking if Corporal has been getting enough sleep, with his mouth so close to his.

Eren touching at his face, murmuring softly in amazement- "There's a little stubble..."

\--

They almost did not recognize it was him.

The entirety of Levi’s Squad had come to the mess hall for breakfast. Hanji had wanted to run some tests with Eren before he ate, they’d just assumed Corporal Levi would be there with them as he usually is (not very trusting of Hanji) but he’s here. Arms slack at his sides. Lying face down on the table. Looking a little-

“Corporal Levi?”

One of them asks worriedly.

It looks like he might have… with his rumpled clothing, slept here?

Impossible.

Though he had been out of sorts lately, the dark circles around his eyes unusually worse, he talked to them less, and didn’t seem to hear what they’d been saying quite as often as he used to, he didn’t eat as much and now this, was it because of them? Because of Eren’s sudden disobedience that Eren reported to them, on what he’d been doing. How he carried spare pens so Levi didn’t need to keep finding the one he lost, he’d reordered the bookshelf so the most often used books were in a more accessible range, he put the milk in a lidded pitcher, and he’d managed to purchase his own canteen so he didn’t drink all of Levi’s water.

When Corporal Levi moves his head to face them, not only does he look like he’d just returned from an expedition beyond the walls-

Hair.

There’s-

Someone screams, it was probably Auruo.

Facial hair.

Corporal Levi hasn’t shaved… when was the last time they’d seen him? For it to be so thick like that? Someone else has started screaming. Petra tells Guther to get the soap and a knife as she gets some water. Erd is telling them it’s not that bad, it’s getting cold out and all... but his body betrays his words and he's trembling all over. Levi has grabbed Auruo by the cravat he'd been sobbing into and is twisting it around his neck.

Corporal Levi knows.

“Bring those shitty glasses here. With Eren.”

Erd runs to get Hanji, when she arrives with him, Eren in tow- she nearly bursts into tears on entering the doorway, a hand over her mouth as she gasps for breath from her laughter. She can’t believe, he was doing this again. The last time he’d grown a beard it’d been to psyche Erwin out, how many years ago had that been? She’s on the ground, her glasses have fallen off and that crunch she just heard might have been her breaking them when she'd fallen to the floor but oh god she’s sure she’s going to die if she doesn’t breathe soon, but she can’t stop laughing.

She’s still there, now beating on the ground when Petra and Guther return, setting out the items for shaving on the table. Scared shitless.

Eren looks to Hanji who’s nearly blue in the face from laughing so hard, Auruo who’s blue in the face from nearly being strangled, Erd who’s trying to hide under the table, Guther who has almost cut himself multiple times with the shaving knife, and Petra who's splashed hot water multiple times on her hands (a towel hung over an arm) but doesn’t seem to notice or feel it at all only-

Corporal Levi calls out to him, arms folded as he stands.

“Hey Eren.”

And Eren turns to him, replies,

“Yes, Corporal.”

“Come with me to my room and bring the items Petra and Guther have prepared. You’ll assist me in getting this animal off my face. Do you know how to shave? I suppose you don’t.”

“Quite the contrary sir, I’ve helped my father shave on numerous occasions.”

“Very well then. Let’s go, Eren.”

“Yes, Corporal.”

No one ever pulls this sort of shit again.


End file.
